Nightmares
by NCISBALTOFAN
Summary: Dean hasn't been able to sleep through the night without nightmares since Hell. Cas assists in helping his friend sleep. ONESHOT


**This is my FIRST Supernatural Fanfic seeing as though I've recently gotten into the show. I hope it doesn't suck. **

ONESHOT

"**If I lay here….if I just lay here…would you lie with me, and just forget the world?" – Snow Patrol**

Sam had been complaining to Dean that ever since he'd gotten back from Hell that he'd barely gotten any sleep. Dean couldn't agree more. It had been what seemed like an eternity since he'd slept peacefully. After much pleading and bargaining from Sam, Dean finally went back to the motel room.

Dean collapsed into the bed and ran a hand through his hair. He looked around, the walls were a sickly puke green color, and the blinds were so dusty like no one had cleaned in years, the sun shone slightly through the window. Dean rubbed his head, which now ached from a mixture of lack of sleep and thinking too hard. He wished himself not to sleep, but somehow the haven of what most would call a blissful dreamland overtook him.

SPN – SPN – SPN – SPN

Dean awoke in a terrified sweat, he breathed heavily, and he gripped the bed with the intention of never letting go. He had seen it again, the heat, the flames, the evil, and the horrors that was deemed Hell. He shook and wished the nightmares would just stop…

"Are you alright Dean?" the voice of Cas was heard from the doorway, Dean turned towards him. The angel cocked his head and waited for Dean's answer.

"I'm fine Cas…" Dean managed to breathe out those few words before grabbing his heart and trying his best not to cry.

"You don't look alright," Cas came closer to Dean until he was right next to him. "Have you had what you call…a nightmare?"

Cas cocked his head once more before looking into Dean's eyes, noticing the sheer terror in Dean's eyes.

"I said I'm fine Cas," Dean sighed and turned away from the confused angel and gripped the pillow. Dean closed his eyes; he tried to wish Cas away. He didn't want anyone to see him cry.

There was a moment of silence before Dean heard a fluttering sound and then he opened his eyes again. He looked up to see Cas right next to him, spooning him in a nonsexual way; Cas' eyes were filled with worry.

"Dean I don't care what you say," Cas gently touched Dean's cheek; Dean slightly blushed a shade of pink. "You are not ok, you are dreaming of Hell again, you barely sleep, you barely eat, and you cry yourself back to sleep each time you wake up, you say you are fine but you are not, I am not leaving no matter how much you wish for me to, I am not going to let my friend suffer."

Dean wholeheartedly listened to the angel's dissertation, the only thing he was focused on was Cas' wings which were out and exposed, surely if that wasn't a sign of trust then nothing was. Dean swallowed hard and gently touched one of the wings, stroking a black feather and cocking his own head.

"They're very soft," Cas explained. "In heaven, when angels sleep, we all sleep on clouds all together, we wrap our wings around ourselves for warmth and comfort, or if others need warmth of comfort we wrap our wings around them too…"

Dean knew what Cas was hinting at and let go of his wing. Cas wrapped the delicate wing around Dean's body and immediately Dean felt at peace.

"Did you eat?" Cas asked and rubbed Dean's cheek.

Dean nodded and Cas nodded as well as if to say "good".

Dean snuggled back down into his pillow and sighed. Cas nuzzled him and wrapped his other wing under Dean; it sort of created a security blanket of sorts.

Dean felt himself drifting off and tried to fight it.

"Sleep Dean," Cas ran a hand through his hair. "I will protect you."

Dean looked into the eyes of Cas and let himself cry, after so long of holding it all inside he let it all out and cried into Cas' neck, he knew he could trust Cas, he knew Cas wouldn't judge him for crying. Cas rubbed Dean's back, he didn't know really any humanly ways of comfort so he did what angel's do to other angels and sung.

"Hush little angel don't you cry, dry your tears and kiss the sky, the Father protects so little angel can fly, hush little angel don't you cry…"

Cas knew Father sung that song to baby angels who'd cry without their mothers when they were scared, he hoped it had the same effect on Dean, sure enough Cas was right.

He looked down to see Dean asleep in his arms, snuggled up to his neck, Dean had the slightest smile on the corner of his lip, Cas smiled and then delicately kissed Dean's forehead.

"Sleep well Dean." Cas said before laying his head down and holding Dean for the remainder of the night.

It was the first night since Hell that Dean slept through the night.

**Read and Review**

**I hope you all liked this ONESHOT.**

**The little song Cas sings is something I made up.**


End file.
